


Late Work Night

by kageyamasmilkbox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Ride, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand on Thigh, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Office, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Significant Other, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamasmilkbox/pseuds/kageyamasmilkbox
Summary: this was gonna be a drabble but i can't control myself when it's haikyuu ships 🤠
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Late Work Night

**Author's Note:**

> suga is working late and daichi comes in with takeout to save the day ;)

Sugawara has been working for a couple of hours, it’s around 9:30 when he hears a knock on his door.

“Come in?” he says, but it sounds more like a question. He thought he was the only one in the office at this time.

The door opens and he is greeted by his boyfriend, holding a bag of takeout.

“Daichi?! How did you get here?” Sugawara sits up from his chair and hugs the taller man anyway.

“I figured you didn’t have dinner. Plus why would I ever miss out on a chance to see my boyfriend?” He grins and kisses his neck before showing the food. “Chinese food?”

“Yes please.”

Daichi stays there for the remainder of the time sitting in one of the seats in front of Suga. Even though he’s uncomfortable, he likes to watch Suga work. He looks concentrated, like he does when he is about to set a ball. Usually, when he catches Daichi staring, he blushes and turns away. But now he doesn’t know, so Daichi uses this time to watch his facial features. Now that he looks closely, he can see the dark circles under his boyfriends’ eyes. He frowns.

“Suga..”

“Hm?” He turns to look at Daichi and blinks.

“What time did you go to sleep last night?”

“Ah... It was pretty late. But I had planned to start the presentation and finish it now. I’ll be fine.” He scratches the back of his head and smiles nervously at Dachi’s stern glare.

“Are you almost done?” Daichi asked, concern in his voice.

“Yeah, give me 10 minutes. Sorry for wasting your time.”

Daichi shrugs. “I like spending time with you. Plus I had an excuse to buy Chinese food.” They smile and Suga takes off his shoes to play footsies with Daichi.

After he finally finishes his presentation, Suga puts the sneakers Daichi brought and they go into his car. Sugawara sighs and sinks into the passenger seat while Daichi starts the car.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For coming back here. I love you.” Suga pecks his cheeks and smiles when Daichi turns to kiss him on the mouth.

Daichi moves his arms so that his left arm is steering and his right arm is on Suga’s thigh. He rubs soothing circles and they stay in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive.


End file.
